Antidisestablishmentarianism Season 1
Antidisestablishmentarianism Season 1 is the first season of Antidisestablishmentarianism. It follows El Froggo as he creates a team to protect the world and deals with his grief for those he has lost. Episode 1/Pilot - The Tiki Menace Summary El Froggo travels to a tiki island to collect an ancient relic, but finds himself battling an ancient tiki force. Novel Prolouge A baby frog lay helpless outside the doorstep. Jamie Kyle opened the door. A team of security guards followed behind him. "Oh my," he said, "we must find his parents!" "NO!" said a robed figure. "I fear the worst for them." He walked out of the shadows, revealing himself as Black Jesus. He picked up the small frog. Black Jesus nodded at Jamie Kyle. Jamie Kyle nodded back. The frog spoke two words. "EL FROGGO!" Everyone calamoured. "He speaks!" proclaimed Black Jesus. "We shall raise him as one of our own. And he will be known as El Froggo! Let us celebrate!" Everybody cheered, and agreed to protect the baby frog from danger. They took him into the house. Chapter 1 - 25 years later Legend told of an island. Explorers went far and wide to search for relics there. The island was filled to the brim with tropical jungle, with rare native species of flora and animals everywhere. However, it was perilous. Few men had ever been there and came back alive. A plane soared through the skies. It was a red plane, with a large propeller on the front. It flew toward the island. When the plane landed a frog stepped down. He was tall, for a frog. He had a long, twirling moustache, and was kited out in explorer gear. He took out a machete and began cutting down the foliage in his way, and entered into the jungle. He travelled through the thick foliage until he found what he was looking for. The ancient tiki temple. "Finally," said the frog. "WAIT! Stop!" a voice said. The frog turned around. "No man has ever ventured into those ruins and came back alive." "Who are you?" asked the frog. "I am Simon, from a camp nearby. We are here to study the wildlife. Come with me, I will give you food and shelter." Night fell quickly. "Do you have a name?" asked Simon, giving the frog some soup. The frog was sat in front of a campfire. He looked down at the soup, pensive. "My name is El Froggo," said the frog. He had a thick French accent. "What brings you here, El Froggo?" El Froggo stared into the distance. "Your soup will go cold, eat up. I'll see you tomorrow." Simon patted El Froggo on the back. El Froggo ate his soup and went to bed. Chapter 2 When morning came El Froggo was already awake and ready to leave. "Going already?" asked Simon. "I must. I have come much too far to give up." He set off on his way to the tiki ruins, Simon following behind him. The pair arrived. "Are you sure you really want to into the ruins? It's dangerous down there," said Simon "It is my duty." "If you say so," said Simon, "I'll use this rope to pull you up if you get into any trouble. "Thank you, Simon," said El Froggo, as he went through the entrance. The first obstacle was a large jump over a pit over spikes. El Froggo took a deep breath, took a step back, and jumped. He cleared it, just barely making the jump. He continued walking on. The next challenge was a tall wall, with incredibly small foothold that were few and far between. El Froggo climbed up the first foothold. As he continued to climb, he felt the rock crumbling beneath him. Finally, he encountered what he needed to find. A mosquitoe trapped in amber, sealed in a vault. The door to the vault was locked behind a door, only unlockable by entering a passcode with stone push pads on the wall. Above the pads there was the head of a tiki lord. El Froggo pondered, before pressing a random sequence on the buttons. The eyes of the tiki lord lit up red, and the floor began to open up underneath El Froggo. El Froggo fell down, almost dying, but luckily Simon pulled him out. El Froggo fell unconcious When he awoke, El Froggo found himself in a tent surrounded by medics. Simon sat nearby. "You've been asleep for five hours." El Froggo got up. "I must try again." "It's suicide," said Simon, "I must," said El Froggo. El Froggo and Simon once again travelled tot the ancient ruins, and El Froggo attatched the rope to his waist. He once again set off into the ruins. He cleared the first jump and began to climb the wall. As he neared the top, the foothold beneath him crumbled. He tried to climb to safety, but the rope was caught, and he fell down to the ground. Simon used the rope to pull his unconscious body from he ruins once again. Chapter 3 "Focus on your inner self," said Black Jesus to El Froggo. "It is vital for you to learn the ways of Antidisestablishmentarianism if you are to follow in my footsteps." "I will not let you down, Master!" said El Froggo. "That's my boy," said Black Jesus. "Believe in yourself. You can overcome anything if you believe in your soul..." El Froggo awoke from his dream. He was once again surrounded by medics. "How long was I out?" "Three days," said Simon. "You have cracked ribs and a fractured spleen." El Froggo tried to get up. He gritted his teeth in pain. "Do not, your body can't take it. Stay here and we'll take care of you." "No, I must complete the ruins." "That's impossible! Are you insane?!" "I am burdened with purpose, and I must complete the task I was sent here for!" shouted El Froggo. "I'm doing what has to be done! To stave off something worse..." "I will go with you one more time," said Simon. "But I cannot allow myself to let you die." El Froggo nodded. "Thank you, Simon." Simon nodded back. Simon extended a hand to El Froggo, and helped him up. "Let's go," said El Froggo. As they neared the ruins, Simon brought out the rope. "No," said El Froggo. Simon looked confused. "No rope..." "It's suicide," warned Simon "Only if I die," said El Froggo, and set off into the ruins. Once he could not be heard by Simon, he said "Black Jesus give me strength," and set off for the first jump. He cleared it with ease, feeling liberated by the lack of a rope. He then got to the wall. As he climbed, it began to crumble, and right as he was about to reach the top, the foothold he was using broke. He then used his frog skills to stick to the wall, but the surface was too slippery. "Damn it!" As he began to fall, he used his intellect to come up with a solution. He used his tongue to stick to the wall, as it was much more sticky than his hands. He successfully climbed the wall. Determined to complete his quest, he continued to the final challenge that had vexxed him before, the stone push pads. El Froggo began wondering what the correct code was. He used another genius idea. El Froggo began to lick the pads, to taste which ones had been pressed the most. He then punched in what he thought was the right order. He was wrong. Expecting the floor to open up beneath him, El Froggo jumped up to stick to the ceiling. However, this did not happen. The walls opened up, and began to shoot arrows. El Froggo crouched to avoid the oncoming arrows. The arrows stopped, but then the floor opened up once again, and began to shoot fire. El Froggo was about to be burned alive, but he had an idea. He stuck his tongue to the wall, and pulled as hard as he could. The wall came crumbling down, and revealed a secret passage. El Froggo quickly escaped, not a second too soon. The room was dark and spooky. El Froggo sniffed around. Then suddenly, a light appeared at the end of what was now evidently a long corridor. The light illuminated the fabled mosquito in amber, which held the DNA of a ancient Tiki Lord . "Finally!" said El Froggo. He ran towards the light, and just as he was about to get the mosquitoe, the light disappeared. It was an illusion! When the light turned back on, he found himself in a gladiator stadium, with tiki villagers filling up the seats. "Damn!" shouted El Froggo, only for his voice to be lost in the roars of the crowds. Suddenly, a giant tiki lord appeared. "Who DARES?!" he screamed. "I am El Froggo! I come seeking the DNA of an ancient tiki lord." "You DARE?! ''I am lord Anakin Sr of the tiki people! I will show ''NO MERCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Anakin Sr charged himself up with tiki energy, and shot a blast at El Froggo, who was able to swiftly dodge it. Anakin Sr, now having used up his energy, took a moment to recharge. El Froggo ceased the opportunity. He used his agility to run up to Anakin Sr and kick him in the face. "AAARGGH!" shouted Anakin Sr, and threw El Froggo away. He then began charging up another energy beam. "You have no right!" This time the beam was 10 times more powerful. El Froggo ducked out of the way, but his moustache was singed. Once again, Anakin Sr had to recharge, and so El Froggo once again took his chance, kicking Anakin Sr in the face. "NEVER!" he screamed, charging up another blast. El Froggo knew this one would be too powerful for him to avoid. "Wait!" a voice shouted. El Froggo and Anakin Sr looked to the entrance of the colluseum. It was Simon. "Let him live!" Anakin Sr wasted no time. He shot an energy beam right at Simon, knocking him to the ground. "NOOOO!" shouted El Froggo. He wasted no time either. He ran up to Anakin Sr and ground-pounded him. "How is this possible?!" Anakin Sr cried. "You have not seen the last of me!" he proclaimed, before teleporting to his own dimension. El Froggo ran over to Simon. "Thank you for saving me," said El Froggo. "No," gasped Simon, "thank you..." as he died. "Your death will not be in vain, my friend," said El Froggo, and set off toward his goal. As the colluseum disapeered, the mosquito trapped in amber reapearred. El Froggo took it and sealed it in his bag. Credits Written by - Nick Potato Characters created by Nick Potato and JamJam Episode 2 - Attack of the Tikis Summary El Froggo returns home, only to find the tiki tribe has followed him. How will he save his research? Novel Prologue El Froggo returned to his plane. He fired up the engines and returned to his mansion in England. His mansion was large, and was located in the rural countryside. Outside was a small runway for his plane. He walked up the steps and opened the door. When he got inside he turned on the lights. "Home sweet home." Humble as it may have seemed, El Froggo's mansion hid a secret. A secret that El Froggo had kept hidden for many years. "Let's get to work," said El Froggo. Chapter 1 He went into the understairs cupboard, and entered a passcode into a keypad. The cupboard jolted, and suddenly, it began to descend. After a few seconds, DING! ''The door slided open. This was the secret, El Froggo's secret underground lab. It was large and expansive, with scientific equipment everywhere. El Froggo walked up to the extraction machine, and placed the mosquito inside. The machine began drilling through the amber. It then pulled the mosquito out through the hole, and outputted it on a petri dish. El Froggo took the dish and placed it in the vaporisation machine. The mosquito was turned to a gooey liquid, and El Froggo took that and placed it into the DNA extractor. The DNA extraction chamber was then heated to a great temperature, and the liquid boiled and bubbled before turning to gas, leaving the DNA sat at the bottom. El Froggo took the DNA and sealed it in a VAT. He used this DNA to program a living organism on his state of the art super computer - the Dell Optiplex 3020. Then, the organism was transferred to the Test-Tube-Baby-matron. He used advanced ageing technology to speed up the process. "We're almost there," said El Froggo. Suddenly, the alarm was sounded. "What the hell!" shouted El Froggo. He switched the display to the security feed. Tiki people were climbing the walls of his house! "Drat! They've found me!" The tiki tribe had found El Froggo and were out for revenge. El Froggo sprinted to the elevator, only to discover that the invaders had disabled it! "They must've cutoff the mains electricity!" said El Froggo, and it was only seconds later that the lights flickered and turned off. At first El Froggo thought he was finished, but then he had the idea to use the darkness to his advantage. He jumped up, using his frog abilities to stick to the ceiling. It was not long until the tiki people found their way into the lab. One made the mistake of walking underneath where El Froggo was, and was swiftly taken out by the ninja frog. El Froggo snuck about through the darkness, quietly naruto running his way around the lab. He saw another tiki man, forward rolled, grabbed the tiki man's legs, and quietly knocked him out. Quiet as a mouse. He eyed up another tiki man, and was about to run up to subdue him, but the second he was about to strike, the lights turned on. The tiki man turned around, about to attack El Froggo! But... he wasn't there. El Froggo had hid in an air vent. He crawled through and managed to find his way outside the mansion. "Gah! All my work is in there! If they get to it, I'll have to start again!" said El Froggo. He saw another air vent, and crawled down through it. He once again found his way to the lab. He saw the tiki soldiers on his PC, trying to decode his research. There were five of them in total. El Froggo used his tounge to quickly tie up once of the tiki people and knock him out, retracting his tounge before he could be seen. The tiki men were startled, and searched around the room for what had attacked them. Then, one of them looked straight at El Froggo. He stared for a second, before pointing, and alerting the rest of his team. El Froggo's cover was blown. "Drat!" exclaimed El Froggo, and jumped from the vent. All five tiki men surrounded him. El Froggo clenched his fist. The tiki men were restless. Suddenly, one of the tiki men shot an energy blast at El Froggo using tiki energy. El Froggo dodged it. He used his tongue to grab the tiki man and swing him at his other four allies. El Froggo. Then sprinted to the Test-Tube-Baby-matron, to find the tank with the embryo inside was gone! The tiki people had took it! '''Chapter 2' El Froggo fired up his Bentley Speed Six, and drove after the thieves. This was no ordinary Bentley Speed Six, however. It had been heavily modded out by El Froggo with high tech upgrades. While he drove through the rural countryside, he pressed a button, and a digital map appeared on the screen. The tank was equipped with a tracking device, making its location known to El Froggo. As the soldiers were on foot, El Froggo had the upper hand. He put the car into stealth mode. Suddenly, the suspensions lowered, the engine switched to quite mode, and a hidden roof emerged. El Froggo was nearing the target. Meanwhile, the unsuspecting tiki tribesmen were running at top speed, taking the embryo back to their boat. The Bentley Speed Six was nearing them. Suddenly, it burst through a nearby tree, and startled the tiki soldiers. However, it did not move, and then the lights turned off. Then, El Froggo struck. He had gotten out of the car and had put it on autopilot! Using the element of surprise, he took out one tiki man. There were four more to go. They all stood back to back in a circle. El Froggo swiftly took out another one, using darkness to his advantage. As he was about to strike a third one down, El Froggo was suddenly spotted by his target! El Froggo was struck down, and was surrounded by all three of his attackers, but the tank was nowhere to be found. Blast! They were smart enough to take off the tracking device! By now they could already be out of reach! El Froggo raced back to the old Bentley and fired up the engines... but nothing happened... the tiki people had disabled his car whilst he wasn't looking! Those crafty little... El Froggo hopped out off the car and sprinted off towards the nearest river. When he got there, sure enough, the tiki people had already set off with the tank. Luckily for El Froggo, like all frogs, he had an advantage in water. He ran up to the river bank and jumped in. El Froggo swum after the raft at breakneck pace. He stuck onto the underside and crawled around to the top. There were three tiki men on the boat, and El Frogo was surrounded. The first tiki man charged, but El Froggo front flipped to dodge, sending the tiki man straight into his ally, sending them both into the river. There was only one tiki man left, but this one was bigger and stronger than both of the other two combined. El Froggo leaped, and kicked him right in the chest, but nothing happened. A karate chop to the gut. Nothing. The tiki man swatted El Froggo with his hand, knocking him unconcious, before throwing him into the river... Chapter 3 "El Froggo! Wake up!" El Froggo was confused. He squinted and looked around. "The show is starting!" What was that voice? His vision cleared and he saw Black Jesus standing over him. "Hello and welcome to the Jamie Kyle Show!" said a presenter. They were on a TV set. El Froggo watched from behind the scenes. "Now, now El Froggo, come with me," said Black Jesus. "It's time for training." El Froggo went with Black Jesus to the dojo. They got into karate gear, and prepared to duel. As it is customary to bow before an epic karate duel, the pair did so. Black Jesus punched El Froggo in the gut. "That's not fair!" shouted El Froggo. "We hadn't even started!" "You let your guard down, El Froggo," said Black Jesus. "Again!" The pair got into positions once more and this time El Froggo didn't let himself slip out of focus. He leaped into the air and kicked Black Jesus in the stomach as hard as he possibly could. Nothing. He tried punching in the same spot. Nothing. Black Jesus swatted El Froggo aside effortlessly. "You need to use your brains, El Froggo, if your brawns can't keep up." "Yes, master," said El Froggo. The pair got ready for a fight once more. El Froggo was bruised and beaten. He was determined. He charged at Black Jesus, holding nothing back. He tried to kick him in the face, but Black Jesus did not budge. "Remember, El Froggo, brains over brawns." El Froggo smirked. Black Jesus's face went pale. El Froggo ran in a circle around Black Jesus, leaped into the air, and stuck his tongue on his back. He then ran directly towards him, and jumped over him, retracting his tounge, launching Black Jesus into the air. He then unstuck his tongue and stuck to the ceiling. Black Jesus fell to the ground below. El Froggo scuttled down the wall and onto the ground like a spider. "Like that?" said El Froggo smugly. "Good, but no cigar," said Black Jesus, holding a thin veil of felt. El Froggo's uniform had a string hanging from it, and Black Jesus was holding it! Black Jesus pulled and El Froggo tumbled to the ground. "Brains, El Froggo. Your strategy was good, you just weren't paying enough attention." He extended a hand. "Thank you master," said El Froggo. "Remember, use your head," said Black Jesus, "you never know when you might need it." Chapter 4 El Froggo awoke from his dream. His vision was hazy. He was lying on a hard damp floor. He could feel the heat from a nearby fire. He stood up and looked around. He was in a tiki prison cell. The walls were all hard jagged rock, apart from one which was made from bamboo wood bars. A tiki guard stood outside. El Froggo walked up to the bars. "Hey! Where am I?" he said to the guard. "Quiet!" snapped the guard. El Froggo backed off. A few hours passed and the guard went to sleep, just within reach of El Froggo, who spotted the key on his belt. El Froggo quietly sneaked towards him. Once he was within reach, he extended his arm, reaching for the key. As he got near, the guard began to be restless. He had to be quick. Not much longer to go. He reached out his hand, touched the key, and... the guard's eyes opened. The guard quickly stood up, and turned toward El Froggo...! But all he found was El Froggo asleep at the other end of the cell. The guard went back to sleep. El Froggo once again tried to reach for the key. Slowly, he crawled towards the bars. Easy does it ''he thought. He continued to crawl. He arrived at the bars. He stuck out his tongue. Slowly, but surely, it neared its way to the keys. When it reached, it gently wrapped around, and pulled them away, but they were attatched firmly. When he pulled, El Froggo almost awoke the guard. He tried to take them off the guard again, but, then, he accidentally jangled the keys. The guard woke to see El Froggo trying to escape. He shouted, calling an entire squadron of guards. They slammed the door open, and apprehended El Froggo, putting a bag over his head. They carried him around, but El Froggo could not see a thing. "Unhand me, you anus people!" shouted El Froggo, struggling to break free, but the guards were to strong. "AARRRGHHH!" They took him to a high security cell, where El Froggo spent the next night. Now, there were two guards. "This is getting out of hand," El Froggo whispered, "now there are two of them!" El Froggo once again tried to reach for a guards keys, however, he woke the guard up once more. The guard jolted up and was about to warn his partner, but El Froggo thought fast. He licked the guards bum, made the guard incredibly disgusted, making him go for a shower. However, this was a distraction, as El Froggo had managed to get the keys when the guard was feeling too grossed out to react. El Froggo unlocked the door, and silently escaped. He climbed some stairs, but more guards were waiting for him. They seized him and put yet another bag over his head. Fuelled by rage, El Froggo flexed his muscles hard enough to free himself. The guards fell to the ground, and El Froggo flew through the air, but was able to perfectly land. He pulled the bag off his head. Wasting no time, he picked up all the guards with his tongue, running on the walls to avoid being caught. He then tied them up with some rope one of them had been carrying. He crouched down to look at them. "Where did you put the Tiki DNA?!" shouted El Froggo. "I will never talk!" proclaimed one of the guards before holding his breath. El Froggo expected him to let a breath out after a while, but a solid twenty seconds passed and the guard turned red in the face. El Froggo slapped him and he promptly began breathing again. "Tell me where it is, or I will do things I can not speak of," threatened El Froggo. "Oh please no!" said the guard. "Tell me where it is and I will set you free," said El Froggo. "There are," El Froggo took a break to count, "five more of you I can get information out of. I have no reason to let you die. It would be a shame to kill you." "You will never win!" said the guard defiantly. "Very well," said El Froggo, "you made your choice," as he began to stick out his tongue. "Oooh nooo! Don't do it! I'll tell you everything!" "Thank you," El Froggo calmy said. "Now, tell me where the Tiki DNA is." "In the Temple of Prehistoric DNA! Please don't hurt me, oh great and wise toad!" El Froggo chuckled. "I am no toad." "Please don't hurt meeeeeeeeeeeee..." pleaded the guard. "Fear me not. I am a frog of brains, not brawns," explained El Froggo, as he made his way to the temple. '''Chapter 5' Episode 3 - Revenge of the Tikis Summary El Froggo manages to create a super soldier, and uses him to defeat the evil tiki clan. Episode 4 - Mr Mask Begins Summary Mr Mask is trained by El Froggo Episode 5 - The Tall Tiki Summary Mr Mask finds a child in an abandoned KFC while fighting mercenaries Episode 6 - The Tall Tiki Rises Summary El Froggo, Mr Mask, and Tankhead are met by a man named Octo. El Froggo tells Mr Mask about his days with the Jamie Kyle Show. Episode 7 - Tankhead vs Octo: Dawn of Buttface Summary Tankhead and Octo butt heads trying to figure out the best way to take out the mercenaries. It is only once Mr Mask and El Froggo intervene that they are able to unite. Episode 8 - Years Gone By Summary El Froggo reminisces on his past. Episode 9 - Team Antidisestablishmentarianism Summary El Froggo, Mr Mask, and Octo unite one last time to take on the mercenaries to avenge Tankhead.